Automated, high-volume currency processing is a growing international industry affecting numerous aspects of the distribution, collection, and accounting of paper currency. Currency processing presents unique labor task issues that are intertwined with security considerations. Currency processing requires numerous individual tasks, for example: the collection of single notes by a cashier or bank teller, the accounting of individual commercial deposits or bank teller pay-in accounts, the assimilation and shipment of individual deposits or accounts to a central processing facility, the handling and accounting of a currency shipment after it arrives at a processing facility, and the processing of individual accounts through automated processing machines. Any step in the process that can be automated, thereby eliminating the need for a human labor task, saves both the labor requirements for processing currency and increases the security of the entire process. Security is increased when instituting automated processes by eliminating opportunities for theft, inadvertent, loss, or mishandling of currency and increasing accounting accuracy.
A highly automated, high-volume processing system is essential to numerous levels of currency distribution and collection networks. Several designs of high-volume processing machines are available in the prior art and used by such varied interests as national central banks, independent, currency transporting companies, currency printing facilities, and individual banks. In general, currency processing machines utilize a conveyer system which transports individual notes past a series of detectors. By way of example, a note may be passed through a series of electrical transducers designed so measure the note's width, length, and thickness. The next set of sensors could be optical sensors recording the note's color patterns or serial number. Detectors can likewise be used to detect specific magnetic or other physical characteristics of individual notes.
High volume currency processing machines typically pull individual notes from a stack of currency through a mechanical conveyer past several different detectors in order to facilitate the sorting of the individual notes and the accumulation of data regarding each note fed through the machine. For example, a currency processing machine can perform the simple tasks of processing a stack of currency in order to ensure that it is all of one denomination with proper fitness characteristics while simultaneously counting the stack to confirm a previous accounting. A slightly more complex task of separating a stack of currency into individual denominations while simultaneously counting the currency can be accomplished as well.
On the more complex end of prior art currency processing machines, a stack of currency consisting of various denominations can be fed into the machine for a processing that results in the separation of each denomination, a rejection of any currency that does not meet fitness specifications, the identification of counterfeit bills, and the tracking of individual notes by serial number.
Optical character recognition (“OCR”) is a technology commonly used in the currency processing field for lifting the serial number or code from processed notes. OCR technology is used for identifying specific notes processed by a high speed currency processing machine by lifting a note's serial code using a camera device and then recording the serial code to the note processed.
By way of example, a stack of currency can be fed into the high speed currency processing machine. As one of the functions of the machine, an OCR device reads the serial number or code of notes passed through the machine for processing. These serial numbers can be recorded and identified. to specific notes as they are processed. One of the functions of the high speed currency processor may be to sort currency by denomination and stack fit notes for bundling. As the fit notes are stacked, the data processing capabilities of the currency processing machine track the location in the stack of each currency note by serial number. For example, for a processed stack or bundle of one hundred notes in twenty dollar denominations data is accumulated that will indicate the specific serial number on each note in the stack or bundle and position of each note in the stack.
Notes are conveyed through currency processors by means of conveyor belts. Typically, several OCR cameras are placed at specific points along the travel path of the notes to evaluate the notes (denomination, fitness, counterfeit, detections, etc). In. order to properly read the notes, there must be a small gap in the conveyor belt so that the camera in question has a clear view of the note as it passes. As a result, the notes must jump this small gap However, because the note is essentially flying through the air over a brief distance it has a tendency to slightly wave or “flag” in midair. This flagging is very subtle, but the effect is significant enough to alter light reflectivity and focus, thereby degrading image quality.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of reducing or eliminating creases in notes or other documents during high speed Processing.